The present invention relates to a grinding tool that has a fender rotatably mounted to a shaft base of the tool and a quick-release device connected between two ends of the C-shaped collar of the fender.
A conventional grinding tool generally includes a handle with a driving means which drives a grinding wheel connected to a shaft of the driving means. A semi-circular shaped fender as shown in FIG. 8 is mounted to the shaft base by a C-shaped collar 51 which includes two lugs 512, 512xe2x80x2 on two distal ends of the C-shaped collar 51. A locking bolt 500 extends through the lugs 512, 512xe2x80x2 and is threadedly engaged with a nut 501. When using the grinding tool, metal debris flies in the direction that the grinding wheel rotates so that the fender 50 is used to prevent the metal debris from being attached to the cloth of the user. In other words, the user has to adjust the position of the fender 50 according to the way he/she use the grinding tool. The collar 51 can be loosened by unscrewing the locking bolt so that the fender 50 is able to be rotated an angle and then the locking bolt 500 is secured again to set the position the fender 50. However, it is not convenient for the user to take a wrench to loosen the locking bolt 500. Even if the locking bolt 500 can be rotated by hand, it still takes a lot of time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a grinding tool which comprises a shaft base extending from the driving device on an end of the handle and a shaft extends from the shaft base. A grinding wheel is secured on the shaft. A fender has a C-shaped collar mounted to the shaft base, a first lug and a second lug extending from two distal ends of the C-shaped collar. A U-shaped member is mounted on two sides of the first lug and the second lug. A lever has two cam plates and each of which has a hole eccentrically defined therethrough. The two cam plates are located between the two sides of the U-shaped member and a pin extends through the two sides of the U-shaped member and the two holes in the two cam plates. The two cam plates contact the second lug.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device which allows the user to loosen and secure the collar of the fender within a short period of time.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a securing device that secures the grinding members with different sizes of shanks.